Mirror's Edge
Mirror's Edge 'is a 2D crossover action platformer for the PC, but it can be downloaded on mobile. It tells the story of Reflection and her imaginary friend Snakey, on a quest to restore a mythical force known simply as the Elemenium. Gameplay Basic Gameplay Mirror's Edge has all the traits of your average platformer. You press space to jump, hold space to double jump, use the left and right keys to walk, and click on enemies to attack them. There are multiple characters you can unlock, and you can switch out your characters on the pause screen. At the beginning of the game, you only have Reflecton, however as the game progresses you can unlock more characters. Supporter Characters As you collect more and more elements, you are rewarded with Supporter Characters. Supporter Characters aren't real characters; you can't play as them, and you can only summon them for about thirty seconds. Once those thirty seconds run out, the Supporter Character you've summoned will disappear and can't summon another for one minute. However, all the same, you can select them from the pause screen. You start out with only Snakey, but as the game progresses you unlock stronger Supporter Characters. In multiplayer, however, Supporter Characters work a little differently; instead of being non-player controlled and only appearing for five minutes, they can be controlled by a second player and stay until the second player leaves. Instead of having a set attack pattern, they have an actual (though very limited) moveset. Elements, Elementals, and Element Channeling As you beat bosses, complete levels and reach major plot points, you collect elements. Elements work like power ups, and are the main driving point of the story. Certain characters are elementals, meaning they are powered up when they "channel" an element. Element channeling requires five elements at minimum, however, characters can only channel an element that matches theirs. For example; Reflections is a metal elemental, so she can only channel metal element. Once a character has channeled an element, their attacks will become much more powerful, they jump higher, and run faster. These effects will last up to one minute, which is when they'll fade, and you can't use another until one minute. Supporter Character and elementless characters cannot channel elements, with some exceptions. A complete list of the elements is; *'Fire *'Earth' *'Lightning' *'Nature' *'Water' *'Wind' *'Magic' *'Light' *'Shadow' *'Metal' Modes There are multiple modes to play through in Mirror's Edge. Story Mode A one player mode. Allows the player to play through the various adventures of Reflection, which can be read after this section. Multiplayer Madness A two player mode. Allows the player to play through the story mode, but with a second player with them, playing as one of the Supporter Characters. Smash Clash A four to fifteen player mode. Named after the Super Smash Bros franchise, this mode sure gets it's name; you and several other players can battle in several different difficulties. *'Troubling Tournament '- Players battle against each other in a spacious, randomly selected arena based off the different elements. *'Boss Bash '- Players work together to battle against every boss in the game. You can choose whether or not you want to battle mini-bosses. *'Supporter Shuffle '- Players battle against NPC versions of true characters, while playing as supporter characters. *'Dusk vs. Dawn '- Players battle against each other in teams; one team plays as the true characters, while the other plays as the bosses. Macaroon's Minigames A four to fifteen player mode. The opposite of Smash Clash, being focused on minigames instead of battling; you and several other players play through different candy-themed minigames. *'Castles and Candies '- Short and sweet (literately), players adventure through Lollipop Land, playing through a short platformer level in the style of a tabletop game. *'Taffy Tumble '- Being set on a small island in the middle of a bottomless pit, players must knock the other players out of the barrier surrounding them until there's only one left. *'Resse's Race '- Players must ride a chocolate bar raft through the peanut butter rapids. The first player to reach the end is the winner. *'Bubblegum Breakout '- It's breakout, but much more chaotic. People must capture attacks flung at them in a bubble of bubblegum; however, these bubbles pop easily, and if they pop, it's game over. Story This story is a WIP, so it might change heavily overtime. Synopsis In a simple universe, several elemental dragons live in harmony on the island of Dracium. One of them, Reflection, however, is an outcast, do to her obbession with hand puppets and her imaginary friend, Snakey. One day, a force called the Elemenium is shattered, and it's pieces shower across the island, summoning creatures from different dimensions to it and causing great harm to it. However, Reflection has been chosen to stop the threat, but does a dragon her age have what it takes to save the day? Introduction The game starts off with a cutscene, showing a large, wooden desk. Scattered on the desk are a few pictures of random video game characters, nine crystals, each a different color, and a small, red dragon plushie with a missing arm. However, the most notable feature is a large, leatherback in the center of the screen. It's deep crimson in color, and written across the cover are the words "MIRROR'S EDGE" in golden text. An unknown force opens up the book, and begins to narrate. "A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, there was a lone island. It was large as a continent, with lush grasses prime with mysterious wildlife. This island is known as the island Dracium, Home of the Dragons. People claim that the island's shape resembles that of their king, Drachenkampf, but I've always thought it just looked like a snake vomiting." The force flips to the next page. "They worshipped not a god, but a force known as the Elemenium. It's wonderful magic would shower the island, making it's grasses emerald green and their fruits always ripe. Channeling the magic the Elemenium released would make them stronger and faster. They believed the Elemenium to be the creation of the god of elements, Tinker, and thought that if they worshipped this force, Tinker would continue to bless them. But one day..." The screen suddenly fades to black, and the sound of glass shattering is heard. "...the peace of the island would abruptly fade." Category:Articles under Construction Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Mobile Games